


Sick Bants

by Amanda_z_5



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluffy illness, M/M, a lot of bants of questionable quality, much like irl dnp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_z_5/pseuds/Amanda_z_5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is sick and Phil is sick and no one will take responsibility (it's just a bunch of cute lil fond arguments)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Bants

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy look at that title pun (this is kinda short so soz)

"Phil are you kidding me? I literally told you this would happen! But no you were all 'Dan, nooo I barely ever get sick,' 'But Daaan, you look so snuggly and adorable with my duvet,' 'Come on Dan, don't you want one kiss from your lovely boyfriend? It's been like a whole daaay!' So of course I kiss you, and that was a great kiss by the way, and now look at us! We're both sick and I don't feel like taking care of you and there's no one to take care of me and this is all your fault!"  
"So, it was a great kiss huh?"  
"Oh my god Phil!"  
-  
"Dan I made chicken noodle soup!"  
"Oh and by 'made' I suppose you mean dumped a can into a pot and added some water"  
"Nooo, I have a super secret special recipe that can cure all the sicknesses."  
"What about leprosy?"  
"Especially leprosy"  
"Phil, I think you forgot to put the soup can in the bin, it's right there."  
"That's from before, this is different special soup and you should be very grateful I made extra for you, too."  
-  
"People should appreciate their damn senses of taste and smell and being able to walk to the kitchen without getting dizzy and eating crisps without it feeling like knives in their throats and being able to think without a terrible headache and not having to take gross medicine in the vain hope that it might work but it actually doesn't and generally not being sick."  
"Dan, that may have been a run on sentence, but don't quote me on that one."  
-  
"Daaan, why couldn't I have controlled my teenaged hormones and waited another day to kiss you? This is the worst I think I'm actually dying."  
"Phil, I'd hardly call your hormones 'teenaged,' sorry, old man."  
"Four years isn't even that much, and 29 isn't even very old, 'm not even 30 yet, respect your elders."  
-  
"Phil get me more tissues."  
"What's the magic word, Daniel?"  
"Don't call me that and go get the tissues."  
"Ah, ah, ah, Dan! What do you say when you ask someone for something?"  
"Fine, mum, can you please get me some tissues before my snot gets everywhere?"  
"Don't be so vulgar, it's unbecoming of a young man such as yourself."  
-  
"Hey Dan, can you make me tea too? With honey?"  
"Phil get your own freaking tea! It's your own bloody fault you're sick! Who decided to kiss me? Oh was it you, Phil, perhaps? Why yes, I do believe it was!"  
"Please Dan? How could I resist? You were just so cute and kissable! How was I supposed to not kiss you?"  
"Fine, but I'm getting more honey than you."  
"Ok Dan, whatever you want"  
-  
"Hey Phil?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you maybe wanna watch a movie or something? We can like cuddle on the sofa if you want, I don't know, 'cause we're both already sick so-"  
"Sure Dan, that sounds great, love."  
"Oh ok, love you, Phil"  
"I love you too Dan, a whole lot actually."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! As always leave feedback if you want! My tumblr is imjust-anerd so you can come be my friend there if you'd like!


End file.
